


[Video] In the Shadows

by ilera



Category: The Mark of Zorro (1940)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020, Эстебан уполз, альтернативное развитие событий
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: audio - The Rasmus "In the Shadows"; video - "The Mark of Zorro" (1940)
Relationships: Esteban Pasquale/Diego Vega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	[Video] In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> audio - The Rasmus "In the Shadows"; video - "The Mark of Zorro" (1940)


End file.
